Shyvana's Breath
by ShasO
Summary: Shyvana's torn out years with her father made her bitter and angry after his death. With only his vengeance does it satisfy her. The half-dragon is now among the Demacian elite guard. Her job is to protect the prince and stand at his side. With a course of unintended and unusual coarse of events. Shyvana fights a bitter battle against herself when many disastrous things unfold.
1. Chapter 1: Little Sleep

"_No fear, no weariness, and no questions."_

Those were the last words Shyvana heard her father say. This troubled her every day until she had killed her father's murderer. She did not remember the vengeful battle took place that day as her hate and anger took over her. The fury of the dragon the dwelled within her, had she torn the heart from her draconian foe with ambition. After the battle she was confused with bitterness and alone. It was the warm trusting hand Jarvan IV, had reached out to Shyvana offering her a new meaning for her life. A place to fight for Demacia, and a place she could call home.

Shyvana slowly opened her eyes seeing the past was just a distant dream, but still thinking of it as if it happened yesterday. She was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed. Her long striking bundle of red hair almost touched the floor. Just a couple of feet to Shyvana's left was the door that led into the room which Jarvan IV slept. Shyvana was on a hallway that stretched left and right. All the way to the left there was the double doors that led out to the gardens and all the way to the right was the open balcony that had the perfect view of the city. There was stone pillars that held the ceiling above along the railings. The railings stretched out from the double doors to the balcony. Shyvana had her mind blank trying to be at peace with night. Breathing through her nose her mind started to wander as she gazed out into the city that was under the full moon.

Shyvana closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose sucking all of the warm air. She slowly stood up straight giving out a loud yawn. Her arms stretched out as she arched her back. She slowly walked to the railing perching her elbows on it. She dropped her head as she held up her head placing her gauntlet hands just under her chin. Her gaze went up towards the full moon as her orange eyes glowed mysteriously towards the moon. The paleness of her gray-blue skin reflected the moonlight like a mirror. She turned her gaze towards the city seeing the various houses. She noticed the slanted slates above the houses were hinting off the moon as well showing a very small reflection of it. It looked like a bunch of lights that never glowed, but always showed.

Her thoughts about the fuzzy dream she had, before she woke up in the peaceful night. This was her home and it was more than she could have asked for. For as long as she lived she would serve Jarvan and serve for Demacia. It's why she is outside his door right now and not sleeping. The Dragoness was part of the elite guard and her duty is to protect the Prince and serve under him. She took that to heart and would guard him always, even as he sleeps. Obviously she didn't guard him every night and she would sleep in her own room once in awhile. The room she had was nearby, but it was fairly small and was always clean because she almost never used it.

Jarvan would occasionally ask her to sleep in his bed, and sometimes she would. That being she wasn't angry and bitter when he would ask. It was comforting to sleep next to the only man in Demacia that cared for her, and it's not that the other men don't adore her. It's the fact that they're afraid of her as well. Jarvan wasn't afraid at all and she admired that. The only reason she only slept with the man and not having intercourse with him was probably because of the anguish the Half-Dragon feels all the time. Her retribution upon the drake that killed her father was merely vengeance. That very vengeance is what breaths in the human and breathing out the dragon within.

Shyvana's thoughts went blank as she heard footsteps and a small creaking of the door. She turned around, still having one hand on the railing. Shyvana saw Jarvan opening the door with his hand on the knob. His sleepy eyes calmed Shyvana's senses, making her tired. He was wearing baggy cloth pants as far as Shyvana could see. There was nothing covering the prince's chest. He took a deep breath through his nose as he racked his arms with a small stretch. "Shyvana, you need to get some rest. I can't have you tired on our journey tomorrow." His voice was calm like the night, but there was concern in his voice as if he was asking what was wrong.

"I would think that maybe you should…" Shyvana's voice was cut out by the Prince's.

"Maybe you need should consider that your thoughts can wait until the morrow." Shyvana glared at the Demacian Prince, not with fury or anguish, but with dreariness. She was silent before she spoke again.

"My thoughts will haunt me in my dreams, and I will surely wake up. It's useless, sir." Jarvan gave a small chuckle to her words.

"Please, you don't have to call me 'sir', especially when we're alone in the middle of the night… If you're having a bad dream than there's always an open spot on my bed." His voice was stern but sincere. Shyvana held a poker face and just stared at the Prince wondering if it was appropriate or not. Her silence was a reason to believe that the thought of her going into the warm bed with him was still being questioned in her mind. Jarvan glanced away nodding at her silence, "I'll leave the door unlocked, and at least try to get sleep tonight. That's an order." He waited a bit to see if she would answer, but she was silent waiting for him to close the door. He hid a small frown as he closed the door. There was a small 'clink' sound to indicate the door was unlocked. Shyvana took a deep breath through her mouth as she closed her eyes for a second, then releasing the flow of steam out of her nose. There was a temptation to such with Jarvan, but the man was humble. He only wanted what was best for her. She looked down at her chest thinking he wouldn't want to mate with a half-dragon.

Shyvana slowly went up to the door holding out her hand to open the door. She stopped herself shortly before upon touching the knob. There was a subtle calmness in the silence around her. Nothing could be heard in the night except for her breathing and the water drips caused by the draining systems in the palace. It made the soft 'ploink' sounds with each drop. Shyvana is always enraged in battle and she used that rage to fight ferociously. Friends and foes alike only saw her as a beast in battle, and eventually off the battle field as well. Shyvana showed the strength side of her as a dragon and with strength posed to never be weak. _To be strong you couldn't shed a tear, you couldn't retreat, and show no emotion. _Shyvana held that at heart, but off the battle field she had feelings and emotions. The problem was that if she showed it out of battle than there would be signs of weakness. This troubled her greatly.

The dragoness once had deep feelings for the prince before, but she hid them so still be able to be taken in to Demacia. Jarvan asked her a place in Demacia for the strength she showed, not for the feelings she had. She wanted a home; a home that she would never leave. Now, she looks at herself as a soldier and it meant a lot to her. There were still feelings for Jarvan IV, and he had some for Shyvana too. They never truly came closer together because when one of them was open to be in an intimate relationship, they didn't speak out or it was just turned down.

Shyvana started to get mad at this and almost growled. She stopped herself before she did and sighed. She turned around looking out towards the city seeing the subtle peacefulness it showed in the night, but the problem was that she was alone in the dark. Being alone didn't trouble her unless she was awake at night. The half-dragon's face began to burn with anger realizing she only thought about her feelings when she was alone. _Why does this make me burn with fury? _She breathed heavily calming herself down slowly. _Just sleep it off… Try to sleep…_

There was a short breath as she turned around slowly and opened the door out with a small creaking sound. The room would have been completely dark if it weren't for the balcony over to the left of the room in which she entered. The moon light was bouncing off the marble balcony dimming the room barely. In the right corner of the room there was a small stand up chest of clay that held Jarvan's armor. There was a lance leaned up against the wall next the armor. Straight ahead was the king sized bed with Jarvan in the middle under the covers. He had his arms tucked behind his neck. He was using two out of the six pillows on the bed. Two pillows neatly stacked on the left and right side of him. Shyvana couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but he should no sign of recognition when the half-dragon stepped into his chamber.

Shyvana stepped closer to the right side of the bed noticing the texture of the royal sheets were. The main cover was crimson red with a beautiful outline of swirls of violet and purple that resembled air blowing that bordered the royal cover. The half-dragon slowly sat on the bed and begun taking off her gauntlets as Shyvana dropped them on the ground making a small 'clanking' sound. Jarvan slowly turned his head to see Shyvana sitting on the bed. He smiled sleepily as he reached out putting a hand on her shoulder, caressing it in a small massage. Shyvana glanced at the hand and sighed, "Didn't mean to wake you." Jarvan closed his eyes taking the hand off her shoulder and smiled wide. "Ha, you eventually would have Dear."

Shyvana gave off a small growl as Jarvan chuckled to himself as he shifted himself down the bed, giving her space. The half-dragon started to take off her helmet and shook her head as the spicy red hair rustled the helmet. The armored tail attached to the helmet that protected her long bundled hair released the flourished hair softly hitting her back. She carefully placed it on the ground as she proceeded to take off her upper chest plate, arm greaves, and her shoulder armor. She placed them on the ground having no idea where else to put them. All that was left on her was her waist and upper leg armor as well as the fire-crimson bra she wore.

The dragoness turned her head seeing Jarvan rolled over facing away from her. She sighed as she slowly got underneath the covers of the warm bed. Without realizing it, she caught herself starring at Jarvan's back. She frowned at the thought of her being in a warm embrace with Jarvan, the very thought clouded her anger and bitterness. The half-dragon slowly reached out to touch is back and realized she couldn't reach him and sorrowfulness was taken upon her face. She dropped her arm making a soft 'thud' sound as it hit the covers. Shyvana felt the coldness of the air as the shivering started as well as chillness went around her arms and back.

Shyvana flipped herself as her face buried into the pillow. She felt the air chilling her back. It was relaxing at first, but then it made her quiver. She dragged the covers just over her shoulders shutting out the cold, but it began to seep around and under the covers as it caressed at her side. It didn't bother her that much as she slowly drifted into sleep.

Again, the dreams came back, but this time she was flying though the air. Shyvana could feel the wind soaring into her draconic face as her wings spread out steady. Shyvana looked down and saw the puffy clouds below blocking her view to see the ground. She closed her furious eyes as the moment was breathtaking for a reason she couldn't think of at the time. With a gust of wind the dragoness flew faster opening her eyes fixing them forward. She went faster and faster and faster! Then she saw it, the darkness. A huge wall of darkness reached out to the ground and touching up to the heavens.

Not afraid of the dark, Shyvana flew forward into the wispy darkness. As soon as the light faded away she was immediately scared. _What, why are you afraid? You're a dragon! Fly forward! _The thoughts seemed to be yelling at her from somewhere else. She plummeted downward as the thoughts yelled at her and it stopped her flying. Shyvana struggling to not feel scared; she then closed her eyes to shut out the darkness. When she opened them she saw no difference and it was frightening her. Losing hope she looked down as she fell. She began to see light in the distance and fell towards it. The half-dragon was no longer falling, but she was flying towards the light. It was getting closer and closer. _Almost there! _There was a surging fire Shyvana let out and breathed it restlessly. With the fire trail behind she entered the light being blinded.

There was a deep breath as the dragoness woke up and lifted her head up slightly. She felt a warm feeling in front of her and couldn't recognize what she saw for a second. Shyvana realized she had snuggled herself into a neck, Jarvan's neck. She staggered herself backwards seeing Jarvan had wrapped an arm around her. "What? What are… What did… you were…." Shyvana couldn't finish her thoughts or her sentence.

"You were tossing and turning, and it seemed you weren't sleeping well. You flailed you arm at me while you were sleeping…" The prince broke a smile as Shyvana started to make an unintentional blush on her face. "You were kind of… annoying, so I snuggled around you!" Jarvan let out a hearty laugh as he teased at her.

"I…" Shyvana felt her face turn redder, but rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She tried to make the tone as if she didn't care, but it seemed to be aggravated. Jarvan was still laughing at the half-dragon.

"In short? Good morning." The prince said with a wide smile as he fixed his pillow to a better position, "I'm going to sleep more if you don't mind; I was kept up last night…" Jarvan's voice was soft as he fluttered his eyes shut. Shyvana glanced out towards the balcony seeing the hazy morning was too familiar. The sun wasn't in view, but it would be shortly and this is the best time of day Shyvana could practice.

There was a small growl in her stomach. _Fine, I'll eat after I train. _Shyvana took one quick glance at Jarvan trying to sleep more. She recognized that he wanted the better of her and nothing more. She took a deep breath after realizing that and rubbed the morning crap out of her eyes. Shyvana began to slowly roll out of bed, placing her two feet firmly on the ground, making sure that she didn't step on her armor. Putting on her boots first and reattaching the back latches. After that she placed on her upper chest, shoulder pads, and then her helmet. She folded in her hair so the armored tail attached to the helmet was secure. The last thing she put on were her gauntlets. Straining her arms into the draconian gauntlets, she made a fist with her right hand. Turning around seeing Jarvan starring and realized he had been caught as he smiled. "Like what you see?" Shyvana said slyly with an amused smile.

"I like that I see a beautiful woman and not a fire breathing dragon…" The prince said not realizing that his words would be negative towards her. She frowned at him, but then sighed as she started to turn away from him. Shyvana slowly started to walk around the bed and towards the door, "Shyvana, I didn't mean it like that. Please believe me when I say you're human."

"_Half-human _and I will always be half-human," she snapped with a cold tone. Anger and fury was slipping into her mind, but she shook her head. _Calm yourself Shyvana, it wasn't meant to be negative. _The thought dismantled her feelings for Jarvan for a second. _Stop, he's only trying to be supportive. _She took a deep breath to relax herself, "Sorry… When do you want me to be ready?" She asked inquisitively. There was a silence and she had begun to think he was angry at her snapping.

"Try to meet me at the east gate by noon, and if you see Garen. Tell him to make sure to report here as soon as possible, but no later than noon. That understood?"

"Yes sir… Yes Jarvan," She responded firmly to him. There was a small laugh heard behind her

"Very well, I will see you soon than."

"See you soon, my prince," Shyvana said while trying to hold in her straight face. She opened the chamber door and closed it a bit too quickly. As soon as she did the smile broke into her face and she shook her head. Shyvana looked around seeing the hazy morning drifting over Demacia. The sight was grand and beautiful. There was light fog that hovered in the city from the ocean a couple of miles west. There were some people out and about in the city getting ready for the day ahead.

Taking her gaze away from the city; Shyvana went towards the double doors and opened out to see a magnificent garden in front of her. There was streaking red and yellow flowers the bordered the fresh green grass. The grass was stretched out like a basketball court and it had a small hut in the middle. The hut was surrounded with red roses and the smoke rose out of the chimney. There were stone paths that were on the outskirts of the garden.

Shyvana had come from the east wing of the palace. The west wing doors were open and Shyvana could see the long hallway stretched out to the balcony. There were steps that led up to a higher part of the palace that rested the residence of Jarvan III. The south side was completely open and there were steps down to a stone field that rested as a defensive part of the palace if it were ever attacked. Shouts and yells were being heard from that direction, and Shyvana walked around the pathway to the steps. She saw a man with familiar looking golden armor. The sapphire looking shoulder pads and the long spear he held.

It was Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia. He was fighting against five of the elite guards. He was using a defensive and re-striking attack. When someone would attack him he would parry their attack and strike out at a different guard. This went on until they realized they needed to all strike together. Xin Zhao smiled as they had made a mistake and swept all of them backwards with his spear. "It took you all long enough to figure that out…" Xin Zhao barked at them with a stern tone. He saw them scrambling to get up with groans.

"Hmph, well I saw it right away," the stern sound of a woman that came behind his back. He gave a small laugh as he turned around noticing that the guards were backing off from him.

"What do I owe the pleasure for? A challenge maybe?" Xin Zhao asked the dragoness with a playful stare. Her furious gaze was all he needed to recognize the challenge was accepted. She was standing yards away from him with her arms crossed fully armored and ready for battle.

"You challenging me? Now, that's a first…" she said coldly, but wasn't ready for the furious charge Xin Zhao had already begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Serpent

Xin Zhao was a fast opponent and Shyvana almost got pierced to death if she wasn't quick with her feet. She side stepped to her left and pushed hard on the lower shaft of his spear to lose his grip on it. Shyvana not seeing that she was giving him momentum for him to twirl around and it would have hit her back if she hadn't gotten to her knees with extreme speed. This was making her heart race as these moves were not expected. Shyvana saw that he had exposed his legs and she swung her legs around the ground to sweep his feet. Xin Zhao smiled as she made her mistake as he front flipped landing his feet on either side of her with the spear pointed right at her face.

"Making your enemy a step behind will put you a step ahead." Xin Zhao said with a smiling face as he staggered backwards not to make Shyvana less uncomfortable than she needed too. She frowned a she tipped the gauntlets on the ground to stand up. The guards were in disarray at the fight as they knew Shyvana wasn't fighting her fullest and it was probably because she wasn't angry or fighting with great fury.

"Couldn't you just try to get yourself ahead of the enemy more? That way you disadvantage yourself from being further ahead…" Shyvana was skeptical as she raised a brow at the seneschal. Xin Zhao laughed shaking his head.

"Well if you make your enemy a step behind, than you know what to expect! If you focused all of your quick thinking into making a big plan then what about something they do ruins your plan?" He asked sincerely. She thought about what he said and he was correct, but he wanted to know what Shyvana's input was. Shyvana just frowned starring at the ground. _He's right, I had no strategy. He had completely foreseen my movements. _

"Dragons don't fight; we just destroy…" Shyvana smiled devilishly as she palmed her gauntlets at Xin Zhao letting out a scorching fireball out at him. The other guards had backed up worried she might turn into something that's unhuman. Xin Zhao surprised at the attack; he spun his spear in front of him quickly to push oxygen in front of it to weaken the blast. The defensive move wasn't effective as the blast seared into his chest making him feel hot and weak for a moment. He staggered backwards and quickly looked up to see Shyvana about to rake at his face with her gauntlet. He leaned back quickly as her attack whizzed over his face.

Shyvana was launching a fury of attacks at Xin Zhao making him step backwards as he side stepped and ducking each blow. Seeing an opportunity to push the dragoness back, he steps toward her pushing her back with the shaft of his spear. Shyvana used the momentum as she whipped around and unleashing another fireball at him, but it just launched at the wall making a burnt mark on the stone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the spear pointed inches away from her face. _How can he be that quick?_

There was a small growl coming from Shyvana, "Why you…" she was cut off by Xin Zhao's ice cutting words.

"Enough! You need to stop fighting like you're all dragon. You are human as well and it will help if you think like one." The look on his face was filled with disappointment. Shyvana sighed realizing she was at fault, but her thought was interrupted by one of the other guards.

"Shyvana's half-human at the most, so she can only play of half of what you're saying." The guard said with a sneer. The other guards laughed at the comment and were dumbfounded to hear what Xin Zhao had to say.

"Maybe you would like to fight her than? No? Good, because she could take you all down faster than I could. And I'm not exaggerating." Xin Zhao's voice was cold as ice that put more fear into them than Shyvana could. Shyvana shook her head with a smile. She looked up at the sun overhead almost noon. _Is it noon already? This took a good chunk of the day…_

Xin Zhao nodded at Shyvana's gazing at the sun. "The prince will probably be wondering why we aren't in the mess hall." Shyvana sighed as her stomach growled and snapped at her. She hasn't been eating well lately.

XXXX

Cassiopeia laughed out loud with a hiss here and there. She looked at Katarina still in her serious piercing gaze and decided to make fun of the conversation at hand.

"I'm here to negotiate? No? Because it's what I do best sister… Now if we could just…"

"NO! We stick to the plan and we will execute the plan. Listen to me. This is going to set chaos in Demacia for a short time. We kill the guards, grab the prince and were off. It is plain and simple."

"Fine! Whatever means necessary! I don't want to quarrel with you more than I have too…" Cassiopeia was stopped by Katarina's intruding.

"Then let us stop…"

"Dear, you let me finish," The Serpent's Embrace shot quickly at Katarina with her words before going back to her playful and seductive nature. "As I was saying: I have to tell you faults of your plan once more: This will send an immediate response team if not transgressors that would be sent to the League. Would you kindly explain to why we would kill a Champion? You realize it's not in our rights to. The League will act against this and punish us severely… What would we do than sister? Say it was an accident? 'La't de da'? I wouldn't be surprised that Jarvan would try to kill you knowing that we killed his favorite pet."

Katarina let out a snarky laugh, "Ha, I've seen her stand outside his door a lot when I'm out to spy on the prince. Sometimes she goes in… It really did amuse me that she would even consider fucking him."

"Really? She is that close to him? You know that is key information as well…"

Katarina roared with laughter for a brief moment than stopping to see Cassiopeia still and unnerved by her comment, "What do you mean 'key information'. It's important to know who the prince fucks? It doesn't seem like…" Katarina stopped talking and realized what Cassiopeia had meant.

"Yes dear. Shyvana is close to the man none the less. So here is what I have to offer. Let me subdue her and which it would put me at an advantage. It could give us key information and the fact that she is alive. Well if she's alive than the league won't act against this. It's simple."

"Subdue her? You plan on seducing her? Jeeze Cass… I didn't realize she was your type." Katarina snorted.

"What? No you twit!" Cassiopeia looked down at her scaly tail only for her to shiver a bit of the thought of her transformation. "I have more to offer Noxus now, so I don't have to degrade to _seducing. _It would be nice to humiliate her of the slut she is… Ah, but that is not the mission at hand. Never mind me

XXXX

Shyvana saw her plate with sausage, bacon, and an omelet. She was eating well for the most part but didn't like the look of the meatless omelet. She sat next to Jarvan and Xin Zhao in a round table that had fine white cloth covering the wood. There were several guards around the table as well; everyone was eating their food as if it would be their last meal.

Shyvana finished her last bite of sausage and placed her fork down on the plate. Jarvan noticed that she hadn't touched her omelet. "You never had eggs before?" Shyvana was confused at his question. _That's what this is… eggs? _Jarvan laughed loudly, "Eggs can be made in different ways. Your probably know them as scrambled eggs, but this is an omelet. It has the same taste as regular food." Jarvan explained.

Shyvana nodded and slowly cut a small piece for herself. She noticed she was getting attention from almost everyone except from Xin Zhao who was enjoying his breakfast calmly. She hid her embarrassment as she took a bite of the omelet. It tasted rich with some salt, cheese, and of course the egg taste. Shyvana wanted to puke it out as it tasted foul to her. She didn't exactly like eggs, but didn't want to be rude. She put on a fake smile as she swallowed the food.

XXXX

After breakfast, Shyvana had went off to do her basic hygiene and would come back to depart for their small embassy errand. She met up with Jarvan and other guards and they went off to meet whoever it was that Noxus sent as an ambassador.

Shyvana and Jarvan approached the east pass to exit Demacia. The walk was mostly quiet, but the people in the city busied themselves as they went to work. People would glance at Jarvan in his full golden armor carrying his lance as well as Shyvana. There were six elite guards following and they kept an eye out to make sure nothing suspicious was going on as they walked. It was usual for some of the citizens to glance and stare at Jarvan, especially the women. They would stop starring after they looked at the gray-blue pale skinned Shyvana with fear.

There were many buildings and houses that made up the city. The stone path led them up and around a corner which led into the direction of the stone path to the serpentine river. The guards were talking amongst themselves now sense there was nothing much left to do. Shyvana just walked side by side with Jarvan neither of them saying a word. The world started to move slowly as the half-dragon began to drift into her thoughts.

Shyvana couldn't shake off the feeling with the last dream she had. She descended into darkness and fell. She found light in the dark, but she didn't remember what she saw in it. What was it? Shyvana huffed in annoyance as smoke came out of her nostrils. She started to remember the last time she had a nightmare. She started to sweat trying to recollect _what the last time was! _Jarvan nudged her shoulder as she snapped out of thought. "We're here," he stated.

The half breed glanced up seeing that they have arrived at a lake. Up ahead was a big noxian tent near a large boulder. The tent and the boulder seemed to be close to the water, but not close enough for the small waves weren't capable of reaching the tent. The tent bore the noxian symbol as well as red stripes that bordered the tent's edges.

"I'm confused… what are we doing again…" Shyvana's voice was soft and low so that only Jarvan could hear her. Jarvan was a bit skeptical when he saw the tent, but after he heard Shyvana's voice he stiffened.

"Alas, this is only an embassy meeting. There are some issues going on with the neutral towns and we are here to discuss it." He assured to the half-dragon. Shyvana only gave a wincing nod.

Before they could approach the tent they stopped in their tracks as Cassiopeia herself slithered her way out of the tent. The serpent always had that seductive smile on her as well as the hypnotic hip motions she made. Thou, what always caught Shyvana's eye was the magnificent gold waist armor as well as the headdress. The talons looked nice as well, even thou they were deadly, but that golden bra piece that covered her…

"Well… If you have something to say _beast, _spit it out than," Cassiopeia's voice shot at Shyvana like a bullet. The dragoness realized she was starring a bit at the serpent, but shook the thoughts away about the beauty the serpent had. _It was unintentional and impulse thoughts; there is nothing positive about her… _The serpent had her arms crossed giving Shyvana a hateful gaze, but there was a small smile creeping to her lips.

"I will have none of it! We are here to discuss problems, and _don't _call her such a thing again." Jarvan narrowed his eyes at Cassiopeia. The lamia threw her hands up in surrender.

"Whatever…" She scoffed, "Please, come in... But your pesky guards can stay outside…" Cassiopeia than slithered out of the way, so that there was an enough room for Jarvan to enter as she gestured him to go in. Jarvan hesitantly nodded before walking towards the tent, as well as Shyvana.

"Leave your lance behind… and your pet dragon too…" Cassiopeia smiled evilly at Shyvana. There was that small twinkle in the serpent's eyes that almost made Shyvana change form and eat her head off. Shyvana controlled her anger and smiled back at the serpent's embrace.

"It's ok; he has a leash for me." Shyvana said with her eyes closed as she barged right past Cassiopeia and Jarvan into the tent. She lifted her head up as if she weren't going to be stopped. Cassiopeia still holding her smile at Jarvan all the while he gave her a look like he wanted to yell at the noxian serpent for her rude behavior. He sighed as he shook his head going in the tent _with_ the lance as Cassiopeia gave out a small giggle.

The Demacians were clueless as they should have scouted the area before arrival. Unfortunately Quinn was at the Institute currently and couldn't help Jarvan with this small mission.

Cassiopeia starred out in the distance seeing two figures briefly. She could only briefly see one of the figures before they had dashed away from sight. The figure was lightly armored in blue from the glint of the sun and the blade attached to his right arm.

_Hide you fool! We don't want to ruin this plan… _

**Hello dear readers. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, but the next few to come will be the starting chapters of the story I have implemented here. However, I actually cut this chapter in half. The other half has been saved as well as the rest of the plot. I don't know if this will turn out to be good or not but we will see.**

**Without further ado. The reason why this took so long is because I have been working on the other story I have implemented and wrote. That one has 6 chapters, but is not on . You would find it in the fan fiction forums of . However, I find something wrong with the story and will be restarting it from scratch. I will be working on that mostly and will chunk off the Kha'Zix part of it as well. Don't worry he will be in it latter! Also I would like to note that I will post the prologue latter this week.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome and follow/review. I would like at least someone's thought on this story is so far. **

**-Shas O Prologue **


End file.
